catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reputations
Reputations Reputations are words or phrases that appear after your run on the death screen, certain reputations appear after you completed certain actions throughout the run: for example, eating a full meal of Ogos' mucus. Catacoins are awarded at the end of each run. The more reputation, the more coins!. This list is currently incomplete. If you find more reputations please add it to the list below. List of reputations: Highfalutin' - Gained for opening a certain amount of fancy chests. 100 Slayer '- Gained by killing a total of 100 enemies or more in your run. '''200 Slayer '- Gained by killing a total of 200 enemies or more in your run. '300 Slayer '- Gained by killing a total of 300 enemies or more in your run. '''Slayer of all things - Gained by killing a total of 400 or more things in your run. The Fastest '''- Gained by maxing out your speed stat in your run. '''The Strongest - Gained by maxing out your strength stat in your run. Untouchable '- Gained by not taking any damage. '''The Toughest '- Gained by maxing out your defense stat in your run. '''The Wizardest - Gained by maxing out your magic stat in your run. The Smartest '''- Gained by maxing out your intelligence stat in your run. '''The Luckiest - Gained by maxing out your luck stat in your run. The Bestest '''- Gained by maxing out all your Kid's stats. '''Bloody Knuckle - Gained by killing more than half of your enemies with your fists. Win Depth '- Gained by getting to or going past floor 10 in your run. '''Hunger ' 'strike '- Gained by not eating anything during your run. '''The Monster all along - Get the butcher buff several times. The Blue Kid - Gained by eating a full meal of ogos' mucus and turning blue. Bone Muncher - Gained by eating a full bone meal of skeletons/rats. Streaker '- Gained by dying without wearing a chest piece. '''Sentimental '- Gained by not taking off your armor or shoes. 'Underpowered '- Gained by skipping orbs. 'Orbless '- Get past floor 2 without using an orb of leveling. '''Magical Blaster - Gained by dealing a lot of magical damage with spells/tomes. Pacifist - Gained by not attacking or killing anything on your run. Innocent - Gained by not killing. Relatively I'nnocent' - Gained by not killing humanoids. Hecklord - Gained by using Killer taunt a lot. Visionoble - Gained by using Instinct (Wanderer's ability) a lot. Tomendous - Gained by using Tome ( Poet's ability) a lot. Stumpy - Gained by losing two (or more) limbs. Door kicker '''- Gained by kicking doors. '''Pauper - Gained by dying with very little gold. Geared Up - Fully dressed up Sweet Tooth - Eat a lot of goo Turtle - Blocked a lot of attacks with your shield Potionaholic - Drank a lot of potions Treasure Hunter - Open a lot of chests Reaper Reaper - Killed the reaper (adds up with multiple reaper kills) Tank Breaker - Killed the tank Taste Tester - ? ? ? Abstinent - ? ? ?